Reasoning & Excuses: A Yami Bakura Fic
by egochan
Summary: "I may never forget just what turned me to thieving. That is, if I ever bothered to figure that out. Truth be told, I have not the slightest idea of how I happened to get to where I am today. All I know it that everyone thinks otherwise. It’s funny."-YB


()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
**Disclaimer: ** We do not own Yami Bakura or Yu-Gi-Oh. This plot was Ego's idea and so, well, it just is.  
  
  
The Evil Laugh: Yes, we're writing another short [???] fic on Yami Bakura!  
  
Ego: Yes, since T.E.L. knows more on Ancient Egypt…  
  
The Evil Laugh: And Ego brought up the idea and happened to know more about Yu-Gi-Oh…  
  
Ego: We wrote another fic.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  


**Reasoning & Excuses: A Yami Bakura Fic**  
  
By: The Evil Laugh and Alter Ego  


  
I may never forget just what turned me to thieving. That is, if I ever bothered to figure that out. Truth be told, I have not the slightest idea of how I happened to get to where I am today. All I know it that everyone thinks otherwise. It's funny.   
  
Now, there are many questions about my origin in the current times that have yet to be successfully answered. I don't worry about this though and advise you to do the same. It makes this all so much easier for me to tell you all.  
  
By the way, what am I going to tell? Well, I'm going to tell my 'discovery' of my true self. The place where my entire future changed to fit my own view. This is loosely referred to as the time I realized one crucial factor in my existence; stealing was the thing for me. In that span of my life, I watched and laughed as saint-like childhood moral codes plummeted to the ground and my own selfish and vengeful ego ascended to the very seat of Ra, the Egyptian's Sun God (as you see the sun is quite high up there).   
  
Back then humanity was a real and constant threat that I could not abide. There were gods and goddesses tempting us small mortals with such wonders as their blessings and the promise of a life after death at every corner of the map. Their names changed over regions, but the messages were based all the same on a punishment/reward system no one could deny or prove since a soul had to be nicely departed to have its due. In fact, even though some of the more outlandish originals have been put down, quite the same concept still hovers over the world today. I see it in all the religions I've really bothered to observe.   
  
Originally, back in my beginnings, my 'big bang' moments, I was well off with the pious little temple goers. I was extremely supportive of the local temple(s) wherever I was as long as they were a portion of my own religion of gods and demigods. I was never one to commit offence against the "Great Egyptian Cult" as I now call it. No killing, no stealing, and leaving punishments to priest speaking for certain gods was how I contented myself with frequent offerings to precious temples. With such a wonderful religious background, some would wonder how I felt the sudden desire to stamp it all into the dust in the last days.  
  
Well, the reason lies in my past personality. For a great span of my years growing up, I was the most terrible doubter. I did everything with a second thought. I knelt in front of statues wondering vaguely if by chance the stone idol in front of me was just as it looked, a carved solid stone block with no divine energy, no special gateway to the god it represented, no power to ask the heavens to smite me quick for stray, unmoral thoughts. In the temple, while priests chanted, I shrouded these ideas, pretended they were not there to plague me just incase some holy leader could read my mind. I did the same outside the sacred area as well since being out of the sanctuary does not blind you from the gods. I was always in a horrible fear to think or speak against those wrathful deities: that they would take me out someday. If anyone I knew happened to break a rule or what have you, I would drop them and run so fast I wouldn't be able to hear them hit the ground. That was how devoted and religiously paranoid I was.  
  
But, from my dark restraining world, I was soon to find relief. Though my deep beliefs were holding me down for many years, it was all quite short lived compared to the rest of my life. This strict belief turned and faded away with a visit to some one else's home. Someone else a lot richer's home actually. There I began to bend till I reached a dire acute angle, ready to snap in a second. After that visit I began to resurface, to find a skeleton key that would unlock all my hysterical mental chains. I found the wicked world of those infamous tomb robbers whom archeologists despise and merchants and foreigners praise. I finally built up enough reasons to tell myself religions where for idiots and scared grounds with all their wealth were open to anyone with the logic to see it.   
  
Diabaundo* was a very nice added bonus that truly helped me along.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
Ego: Ha ha ha ha, another fic!  
  
The Evil Laugh: You're finally letting me help!  
  
Ego: Yes, because I'm a nice person that way.  
  
  
AN: Since I have writers block on my other fic (which is ticking Ego off), here is this Yami Bakura one! We were trying to make the 23rd chapter for "Sorry For You..." and since I was having a brain block, Ego brought up this plot. We worked on this instead.  
  
R+R If I actually get reviews, I'll consider pulling Ego over and continuing.  
  
* Diabaundo; Ego told me about that duel monster thing. I have no idea, but Ego knows what it is. It's like Bakura's Ka [don't ask cause only Ego knows about all that] or something.  



End file.
